Alliance of Vows
by emma.lawson.73
Summary: AU: Clarke wanted peace between her people and the Grounders, but how far is she willing to go? An alliance is required, an alliance of vows between the Sky Princess, Clark and the Grounders son, Bellamy. An arranged marriage was the last thing Clark wanted, especially not to Bellamy Blake. Rating may change later on!
1. Peace

**Hi guys, first fanfiction in a long time, I started watching the 100 and became obsessed, and as much as I tried to ignore this idea, it just stayed with me. So I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for my spelling in case. I'm dyslexic.**

**Just to make it easier. Bellamy and Octavia are the children of a previous grounder commander, and Finn's death didn't happen.**

**The 100 still landed on earth, but basically without Bellamy and Octavia.§**

**How far is Clarke willing to go to avoid War with the grounders? All of a sudden she finds herself marrying the grounder Bellamy Blake.**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

Chapter 1

She knew automatically that something was wrong. There had been a meeting, all the council members had been called and they had been in there for what felt like hours.

Ever since they had arrived on earth, all there had been was discussions between the council members. But that had been months ago that they had landed, it started with just her and the other ninety-nine, and then came the Ark, especially when they needed them.

They had tried to make alliances with the Grounders, so many times but each time, it had ended badly. Each time Clarke had ended up feeling less hopefully each time that they could ever live in peace.

The first time that they had tried was on the bridge, with the Anya, but it hadn't went well.

Anya had been right, they had started a war that they didn't know how to end, she had tried, but once the Ark had landed, the control had been taken from her.

The Ark had landed around three weeks ago, Finn had been unrelenting in his attempt for peace. The Ark however and her mother had a different opinion. Clarke sometimes felt it was if they wanted war, and everyone knew that they were in no fit state to win a war. If anything they should have been trying to find a way to find peace.

Clarke had tried on multiple occasions to break out and try and reason with Anya, but every attempt had been unsuccessfully. Nothing had seemed to work with them, it made it a lot harder now her mother was in charge of everything, she had gotten used to being in the charge of the 100, they had all survived thanks to her and here they were back at the same point where they had started. She didn't know what else she could do. She felt nervous as she waited outside the room, were the council members had gathered. Clarke felt that she already knew what the outcome would be, war. Clarke knew that she hadn't survived this long along with the other 46 to die in a war, because an agreement couldn't be made.

Wells had been nervous to, he sat across from him with Finn, Jasper and Monty all waiting anxiously. Clarke gazed at them all, they where all her family now and she would be damned if they would be killed in a avoidable war.

Clarke knew that she had one last chance.

The lies flowed easily from her, saying that she had to go check on some patients in the med tent, but she quickly ducked under the fence and was off running through the forest, she prayed that the Grounders where near. She knew that they had been watching them for a while, waiting to see what move that they would make.

"I need to speak to Anya." She called loudly to the forest. "I came to discuss a alliance."

She gulped loudly, she wished she had told someone where she was going even if it had just been a hint to Finn, she hated the way the Grounders just moved as one within the forest.

From the side of her, she saw them coming, the hoofs of the horse were the last noises before there was…just nothing.

Clarke was dreaming, her mum was there and so was her dad. They were back on the Ark. Wells and Jaha were there too, they were all laughing about something, it was something stupid, but all too suddenly it was gone. It was as if the image had been stolen she wanted to hold onto for a little longer, the time when there had been no worries, where she could just enjoy the company of the people she loved, when her dad was still alive.

But he was dead.

And they were on earth.

Clarke's head hurt, she groaned initially thinking it would be a good idea to move, however it turned out to be a worse idea than she initially thought and she had to hold down the sick that was rising in her throat. They must off knocked her out, pretty hard from the way that Clarke was feeling.

She tentively looked around, looking for something, clearly trying to negotiate with the grounders was a bad idea, worse than what she had imagined But all Clarke really wanted was peace and she would have to try one way or another.

Her hands were tied tightly, she tugged at her binds wincing as she saw the blood soaked around them, she looked down to find her feet chained as well, the long chain was attatched to something, she tugged, but nothing happened. She tugged again still, nothing seemed to happen.

Clarke knew she was in somewhere dark, she looked around the dark room, and found nothing she could use to escape.

She remembered her mother talking about the 'old world' and there ways, Clarke knew this must have been from them, it was almost like a mental box. And there was no way out of mental boxes.

She tugged again frustrated on her chains, praying they would break free.

"There not going to break princess, pull all you want." A voice suddenly called out to her from the darkness.

Clarke froze unsure what to do. She suddenly began moving further back from the voice, she hadn't realized that there had been someone else here.

She knew that she couldn't show that she was scared of them, then nothing would be resolved.

"I want to speak to Anya." She stated timidly finding her voice as if she was scared to speak.

That was when he appeared, suddenly from the darkness in front of her, he strolled out and looked at her. Clarke knew she had seen him somewhere before, the Grounder man looked familiar to her and suddenly the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It had been the Grounder they had caught trying to take Sterling.

She had been out on patrols one night, it had been late and Clarke remembered her being tired, but told her too keep going because her shift ended soon, but soon after she had vanished and they had founder her in the hands of a grounder. This grounder.

"Recognize me now princess? I have to admit when I saw you in the forest. I though it was too good to be true. The little princess who tortured me, it seemed almost like you were waiting for me to find you." He sneered at her, Clarke couldn't believe it, she knew he would kill her.

"I had every right, you almost killed one of my people, Bellamy Blake." Clarke told him, not shying away from him.

"I saved her miserable life and that's how you repay me, and you still insist on this silly alliance theory. Move on princess." He stated looking down at her.

"I came to speak to Anya, last I checked you weren't her." Clarke hissed at him, pulling her chains harshly.

"Patience princess, she'll kill you soon enough anyway. She's busy dealing with the other Sky people."

Clarke couldn't hide the gasp, the Chancellor was speaking with the Grounders? How had she not known this?

"You need to let me go, now." She demanded, with as much dignity as she could muster. "I'm trying to stop a war."

"War was going to happen, princess. Your people have killed too many times." He hissed angrily at her.

Clarke scouted backwards until she was against the wall, as far as possible, she knew that look that Bellamy had in his eyes, not that long ago she had had the same familiar look.

Bellamy watched her like he was stalking his prey. There was something satiasfying to finally see her cowering up against the wall, he had waited for this, he remembered there so-called 'princess' from before, and when he found her in the woods, he thought it was too good to be true, there was something beautiful about her need for peace, but he knew, that Anya wouldn't let them get away with everything they had done.

Bellamy croutched down next to her, he could feel her heavy breathing, as she tried once again to free herself from her ropes that held her.

"What have you gotten yourself into Clarke?" He wondered. "Where are your protectors when you need them most?"

"You don't scare me," She spat at him viciously. "I came here alone to see your commander, defiantly not you."

Bellamy smirked at her. "Feisty." He paused. "Anya will see you when she return's and for your sake. I'd start begging for mercy princess, because she won't be a in a good mood, when she see's your pretty face."

Bellamy reached out a hand, and Clarke refused to show she was scared of him, she had to hold her own, he placed his hand on her cheek. She didn't flinch, she stared back at him, he would not see her as weak.

"Such a waste." He murmered appreciatively.

Then a door opened quickly and Bellamy stood up on his feet, there was another grounder standing across from her.

"Anya wants her." He grunted.

"Your time just ran out, princess." He told Clarke.

He reached down and hauled her to her feet, a protest coming from Clarke as he did. The chains around her feet became unclipped and she was shoved forward.

"Better start praying, princess."


	2. I am a Grounder

**Sorry guys, totally swamped with work and trying to tidy up my manuscript to be sent away. I love the reviews, so big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far.**

**Tried to make it quite long, since I'm going out tomorrow and won't have time to update till Monday or Tuesday.**

**Thanks for the support,**

**Emma**

Her feet ached from the rope, and she was pushed forward. She turned to Bellamy and glared at him as she pulled herself up, she could see that he was enjoying this.

Anya was sat at table, her second Lexa stood near by watching Clarke with curiosity, there was another young women in the corner, Clarke didn't recognize her, she was talking to another Grounder.

"Do you value your life, girl?" Lexa questioned. "Why do you wish to see me?"

"I want an alliance between our people. How much blood will be continue to shed, when we could just make an alliance?" Behind her Bellamy snorted and she ignored the urge to kick him.

"I have done my negotiations with your people and I gave my terms, there was no truce made. Your people started this and now war is unavoidable. Your trip here was pointless."

"Please, there must be a way to avoid war, I'm willing to try anything, and I just don't want to see any more of my people die." Clarke pleaded with her.

"Pity the rest of the Sky people weren't as willing." Anya amused as she looked at her.

"I gave your people an offer, we discussed land, and hunting grounds, but they weren't willing, so peace cannot happen." Lexa told her sternly.

"Stupid princess." A voice muttered, and Clarke knew she had had enough of this. She spun around a managed to kick him in the leg hard. He cursed twisted her back round roughly to face there leaders.

Anya frowned and looked to Lexa who nodded in agreement with her, Clarke didn't miss the exchange between the two. Bellamy was still cursing, and twisting her arm tightly.

"If the sky people agree to our terms, we will set a truth. However, we need insurance that they will not go back on their word." Anya told Clarke, looking away from her.

"What sort of insurance?"

"You," She said. "Bellamy has not yet got a wife and he's also my cousin. It means we also have you, if the Sky people choose to go back upon their word."

There was silence around the room, until the dark haired grounder started giggling and began speaking in Grounder tongue, obviously directed towards Bellamy.

Bellamy began speaking to Anya, it sounded as if he was pleading with her almost. Lexa held up her hand to him and he stopped trying to protest.

"Do we have an agreement?"

Clarke knew words would fail her, so she managed a weak nod of her head, she knew deep down this was the only way, the Grounders expected some sort of a sacrifice and Clarke had become one, but Bellamy? Of all people, it had to be him, they would be married. Living in a Grounder camp, away from camp Jaha, she winced. It sounded horrible.

"Take her back to your hut Bellamy, we will sent word to the Sky people. She is no longer a prisoner, she is to be your wife as soon as possible. A union of vows will strengthen our alliance."

Bellamy said nothing, just tugged on her hard to follow him, she winced at the pain in her hands from her bounds, she knew there was skin breaking, but she didn't really care, she kept thinking about camp Jaha, her home.

He dragged her through the forest until they reached a large hut, Bellamy opened the door and waited until he walked through it before closing it roughly. He reached for her hands and cut through the rope, she rubbed the sensitive skin of them while he untied her feet. She didn't feel stead, she went to move but found herself grabbing on to him for support.

"I told you. You should never have come here Clarke." He hissed. "Now I'm stuck with you."

I glared angrily at him. "This was never my plan."

"Watch your tone." He growled back at her.

"Of, all people. I get stuck with you." Clarke moaned. "A marriage alliance really? That's what it took."

"Believe you were my last choice for a….wife." He found himself struggling to the word out.

Clarke snorted. "More like your first choice according to Anya. I've stories of you and your people. I've seen you and here I am. Clearly the ladies see you as there last choice, so clearly I've got the short end of the stick here."

Bellamy was furious as he looked down at her, the so-called warrior princess of the sky people. The little girl who had tortured him, and know he was preparing to marry her for the sake of his people, to prevent a war that was going to happen sooner or later.

He should have slit her throat when she helped him escape from the 100's drop ship.

Clarke was too weak to ever be his wife, he had watched her, there was something in her that reminded him of Octavia. She would never be suited to the life of a Grounder and he knew that his leaders knew it too.

She was too fragile for there way of life.

"Brother." Bellamy groaned, the last thing he wanted to deal with was his sister.

"Bellamy!" The chimed voice sounded as Clarke's eyebrow raised.

The door to his hut, swung open and in walked Octavia, grinning almost wickedly. Bellamy coursed in their language, he should of known she should have had something to do with this.

"Is this your doing O?" He questioned in their language. Clarke gave him a confused look.

"Bellamy, you know how Anya feels about your status. The girl saved your life and I might become an Aunty!" She squealed excitedly.

"O, that will never happen." Bellamy replied coldly to his sister. "She's the enemy."

"No she isn't she is to be your wife, and because of this, there is to be peace." O practically danced around him and Bellamy felt more annoyed.

"There is still no guarantee that peace will happen, even if she becomes my wife."

"Fear not, brother. For an alliance has been made. The Sky people had agreed to the alliance and one of our people will marry there leader. They say his name is Finn." Octavia announced. "Both Anya and Lexa desire peace and so do the Sky people, besides our war is not with them."

Bellamy looked at his younger sister with little hope. "These marriages will not be happy ones."

Octavia frowned. "Bell, you knew this was coming. Who else would you have chosen?"

"Not the enemy O!"

"Does she look like the enemy? Clarke is strong, she's already practically a Grounder, even though I don't approve of what she done to you, but you have to admit, she is brave."

Bellamy looked down at the confused looking Clarke. "I would like to believe she is."!

"Then teach her our ways, teach her to become one of us. I'm sorry Bell, would you rather someone else had taken her?"

Bellamy frowned, something about Clark awakened a darker side of himself.

He found himself smirking. "I'll enjoy this, make her pay for what she done to us."

Octavia frowned concerned. "Bell…"

"Relax, she'll be fine O."

"Bell, I have to get her ready. We will have a feast with the Sky people in celebrating our alliance."

"I'll be back soon." Bellamy promised her.

Octavia stared down at Clarke, she knew that she was roughly the same age as her, but it didn't make it any easier, but Octavia knew that Clarke was no longer a child, she was a leader trying to protect her people, and for some reason Octavia felt some sort of admiration for Clarke. She was a healer also, she had heard. She would be an asset to their people

"Sorry about him. Bell has also been pretty stubborn. You can call me O." She told Clarke.

Clarke looked up to her startled, she knew that the Grounders spoke English, but she had fought that the Grounder hadn't spoke any at all.

"It's short for Octavia. Bellamy named me that, when our mother died." She paused looking at Clarke.

"Are you his whore?" The words shot out of Clarke's mouth before she could stop them. Clarke knew that she shouldn't be questioning the Grounders.

Octavia laughed. "Bellamy has enough of those. I'm his sister."

Clarke looked her amazed. They were brother and sister. She had never heard of it before, probably because it was a one child law. She never thought about siblings. But somehow Octavia seemed to have more power over Bellamy.

"Women have always became Commanders." Octavia frowned. "Something Bell disagrees with him. You'll be fourth in line, once you marry my brother."

Clarke frowned. "Lexa is Anya's second, then there's me and Bellamy, but you're his wife so you skip him, it gets more complicated is any of us has children."

Clarke found herself horrified. She could never imagine having children, especially with Bellamy. She silently prayed of the herbal medicines that she had taken with her, she knew that they would put pregnancy of for a while, she had at least a year's worth of supply.

Octavia laughed. "We marry quite young, there's only around 400 or 500 hundreds of us, so babies are important I'm afraid."

"Are you married?"

Octavia laughed. "I wish. I'm the same age as you. My brothers very protective." She winked at Clarke. "You'll find out soon enough."

Clarke found herself blushing for some reason. "He hates me and I hate him."

"Clarke, I know what you done and no I don't agree with it, but we were at war and like you, all I've ever wanted between us is peace. I want to move on from that. You're not our enemy."

"When who is?" Clarke found herself asking.

Octavia frowned, knowing already that she had said too much.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here to get you ready."

"Get ready for what?" Clarke answered.

"Your wedding silly. You will see your people soon and the exchange will be made."

"What exchange? I thought I was the exchange?" Clarke questioned, suddenly feeling worried.

"We are at peace now, no war will happen. However as you are marrying into our tribe, the Sky people requested the same. One of our best will be sent over to marry one of your people." Octavia explained as she went to sit next to Clarke on the floor.

"His name is Finn, he will marry one of your best warriors, Raven." Clarke found herself gasping and realised she had condemned not only herself but Finn as well.

"Could you give me a few minutes?" Clarke asked her quietly.

"I can do better than that." Octavia told her gently. She placed a green coloured garmet next to Clark.

"Make sure you put it on soon."

Octavia turned to leave her future sister-in-law.

"Clarke, this life, you'll get used to it, from what I've heard, you were practically born a Grounder. My brother will come around. He protects his own and your one of them. You were destined for this life and I'm excited that you're becoming my sister."

Clarke managed a weak smile, before Octavia disappeared.

Clarke tried to reassure herself that she had done the right thing, that she had created a treaty of peace for all her people and Camp Jaha. But she found herself struggling with the idea that she had to become a Grounder. They were brutal, horrible people and Bellamy hated her. She remembered the look in his eyes, when she had gave Murphy the command to torture him to the information she needed to save Finn's life, in that moment he had vowed to kill her and now he was marrying her. It didn't seem right and she knew he would never got along with it willingly.

But Clarke knew her people were counting on her, she had to this. There was only 47 of the original 100 left and Camp Jaha could not afford a war especially with the amount of causalities that they had to deal with.

But why Finn?

Clarke could so vividly remember that night that had hid in the bunker due to the acid fog, the heat of their bodies against one and another. A part of her had loved Finn and now she had ruined it. She thought of Wells too.

Clarke was doing the right thing, if she could help her camp, then she was doing the right then and she prayed that they would understand that.

She began to take off her clothes off, layer by layer until she was only in her underwear and pulled the leafy green dress over her head.

_My name is Clarke Griffin, I was born in space and the princess of the Sky people. But now I am a Grounder and I have to survive for the sake of peace._


	3. Bellamy Blake

**Chapter 3**

**This just stayed with me all day yesterday, again sorry for my grammar, I'm trying my best with it. I'm still working on it. Anyway a nice long one for, enjoy.**

**The other Bellarke story will be up soon!**

**Emma**

Clarke was in agony, she would never admit it to the grounders, but she was trying not to bite through her lip, she didn't realize how much was involved in a Grounder marriage, but she certainly did not agree with this.

She knew Bellamy had what the Sky people called tattoos, she had seen them especially after she had agreed to let him be tortured. She had seen them on his arms and down his chest, and she knew they Grounders had some on there face, but she had put her foot down there and Octavia and another Grounder were currently drawing on her rib cage, she still was not sure what it was yet, all she could think about was the pain. Octavia's hand was in hers.

She was praying it was something simple, but she knew it wouldn't be.

Clarke didn't realize how much out of her dep she was here. She thought this would be easy, but clearly her naïve knew was wrong. She wondered if Finn would have to go through the same thing as her.

_Finn _she thought trying to think of him. She had done this to him. But would the Chancellor really had agreed to giving to of them up. She couldn't imagine a grounder walking around there camp, yet here she was. Lying in her underwear, on the floor of Bellamy's hut, while getting tattoed, for the sake of peace. She was sure her mother would understand her decision. She hoped.

"Clarke are you listening to me?" the younger girl snapped her out of her trance.

"Sorry, O. I was somewhere else." Clarke mumbled.

"Clearly." The other girl Raven commented. She found them both grinning at her.

Clarke knew she had found a friend in Octavia and Raven seemed nice enough.

"I'm telling you about Lincoin." Raven snorted and looked back down at Clarke's skin.

"Sorry, ok Lincoin again is?" Clarke questioned.

"He's one of Anya's favorites. He saved me from this arrow one time and since then I don't know he's just always been there. Have you ever been in love, Clarke?" Octavia asked dreamily.

"O, she's about to marry your brother, how can you bring that up?" Clarke flinched at it, but O only looked curious.

"It's ok, Raven. I was in love once. When we first landed on the ground, we all turned to someone, and ye I turned to someone, but it ended a long time ago." Clarke lied.

Raven raised her eyebrows but said nothing, O squealed excitedly.

"It was brave what you did Clarke. And maybe Bellamy or Lexa or Anya wont admit it but we will. We never wanted a war between us. To many has died already. Don't think we don't know what you've sacrificed for us." Raven told her very quietly.

Clarke somehow felt tears start to prick at her eyes.

"She's right." O stated. "You were never our enemy. You'll go far, with what you've done Clarke. Anya knows that. I know Bell, comes across as an ass, but I hope you can find some happiness here."

"Your strong Clarke and although I don't approve of what you did." Clarke winced slightly.

"You are a leader like Bell and you did what you had to do." Octavia told her. "Bell understands that."

"He hates me, O."

"Clarke, let me tell you a secret. Bell was going to have a wife sooner or later. Anya was already furious about how long he had left it. My brother is a stubborn ass, but he'll keep you safe and he'll protect you."

"You'll need it especially now."

"What do you mean?" Clarke questioned.

"To be blunt Clarke, your still an outsider, the quicker you prove yourself to be one of us the better." Raven paused. "But I like you, your bad ass like me"

Clarke laughed. "Thanks."

"I really never meant for anyone to get hurt, O. Especially your brother. We needed answers and the bridge and the drops hip. I'm sorry. But we lost people too." Clarke told her holding her ground.

"See bad ass? Give Bellamy hell from us." Raven grinned up at her.

Octavia nods as if understanding. "Casualities of war, Bell will come around to you, he lost someone Clarke and it hurt him."

Clarke was about to ask something, but was cut off, when the pain from her ribcage stopped.

"Finished. Wanna take a look?" Clarke struggled to get up, but O offered her his hand.

Octavia had brought her in the warrior earlier, and Clarke gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

"It's amazing, no wonder you do this."

"This is a hobby." I usually work with the scouting parties, working out stuff to use as weaponary, but thanks."

Clarke couldn't take her eyes of her phoenix, it went from her ribcage right down to the bottom of her stomach, it was amazing. There were two rings of dark ink around her arm, just after her shoulder blades.

Clarke gulped, she was a Grounder now.

"O, Lincoin needs you." A voice called out. "Raven out."

They were gone as quickly as they appeared. Clarke had guessed Bellamy had quiet a high rank among the Grounders, but now it assured her that there was, Raven must have been lower.

Clarke suddenly felt exposed in only her bra, she had to take off the green dress and had managed to put her trousers back on. But she refused to show him she was vulnerable, she would not be weak in front of the Grounders, she told herself. She had to be brave.

"Princess." He snared in his voice. "you really do look like a Grounder now."

Bellamy looked her up and down, she held herself strongly.

"Like what you see?" She snarled at him.

He snapped up and her and met her eyes. "Better get use to it, they won't change there mind now."

"I didn't think they would."

His face twisted with angry and he walked towards her until he was towering above her, Clarke knew he couldn't hurt her.

"What game do you think your playing, Clarke of the Sky People?"

She stood straighter, as he took a step closer. He would be standing on her if he was any closer. His chest nearly touched hers and she felt her breathing hitch.

"I think I'm not playing at game." She murmered looking away from him.

Bellamy reached out and his hand slid underneath her chin and he forced her to look up at him.

"Pretend all you want, but when I found out why you're here. I'll slip your throat, little princess."

Clarke threw of his hand and looked up at him with fierce blue eyes and met his easily.

"You arrogant idiot. I'm trying to make peace, not start a war. The quicker you realize that the better." Clarke hissed angrily at him.

Bellamy smirked and leaned forward down to her ear. "Brave princess."

"I don't know if your brave or borderline stupid." He told her sternly. "I'll find out soon enough, after all I'll know everything about you soon enough."

"and what makes you think that?" She questioned him tilting her head.

Bellamy placed both his hands on her waist, pulling her against him hard. She let out a sharp gasp at the contact. One of his hands moved up from her waist to meet the naked skin of her back and she tried not to gasp, as his hands meet the warmth of her back.

"You'll be my wife soon enough, and then Clarke. I promise I'll know everything about you. I'll know what you like, what you dislike and I already know about your past." He told her breathlessly as his hand explored her bear back.

"You think your really something don't you, Bellamy Blake? You think I don't know about you? Then your wrong?" She whispered to him huskily.

She raised her hand and placed it at the side of his neck and saw his eyes widen and she smirked.

Bellamy pulled her tighter against him, and had to stop from gasping as she felt his arousal on her thigh. That part of there marriage clearly was not going to be a problem.

"Princess." He murmered. "I'll destroy you if you hurt any of my people, I promise I will send your head back toy our people if you do."

"Bellamy, if you hurt any of my people, I promise you the say fate." Clarke told him.

She removed her hand and stepped back from him as he stared down at him. She sighed and turned away from him, but before she could she felt a hand around her neck and she felt Bellamy pull her back until he was behind her, an arm wrapped around her neck. A large knife pointed at her throat.

"Tell me, what your doing here and I might let you live?" He told her, holding the knife tightly against her neck.

"I told you, all I want is peace Bellamy. I never expected to be stuck with you. I though there was some other way. But this is what Anya wanted." Clarke told him sternly.

The knife was pushed further into my throat and Clarke had to hold back a laugh.

"You can't kill me." Clarke stated. "If you do my people will kill all of you and then we will never have peace."

"I never wanted peace with you Sky people."

Clarke swung for a low blow. "Even after I let you go? I expected more from you. O said you would be like this."

"Stay away from my sister." He growled down Clarke's ear.

Clarke kicked him in the shin and managed to get his hand of her neck and went for the knife, but he was quick even when he was wounded. She struggled against him, he was a lot bigger than her, but she wouldn't let there peace be destroyed by the likes of Bellamy Blake. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and she kicked him again, hard. Clarke heard him curse and suddenly he was on the guard and knife was not there but then she tripped and then Clarke was on the grounder. She struggled, but before she knew if he was on top of her.

Clarke went to punch him, but he grabbed one of her wrists and held me down.

"Princess, were gonna have fun together, even if you are a spy. I look forward to taming you."

Clarke hissed at him. "I am not an animal, you cant tame me ever."

"You say that, but give me time and you'll do whatever I tell you." He told her harshly looking down at her.

"Keep dreaming, asshole." Clarke struggled against him. "Get off of me."

"I'm rather enjoying this position princess. You better get used to it., after all you are to be my wife." He winked at me.

"You've got another thing coming if you think, I'm magically going to welcome you."

Bellamy acted shocked. "But Clarke, this is part of an alliance. Who do you think will give me my heir?"

Clarke bit her lip, as Bellamy's hands travelled down until they cupped her bear stomach, she gasped and found herself accidently arching into him.

"Listen to your body Clarke. One day, soon hopefully. Our baby will be in here." She spat at him.

"All this could be avoided if you tell me why you're here." He told her harshly.

"I told you." She nearly screamed. "It's for the alliance."

"I warned you princess."

Before she had a chance to say, anything his lips crashed harshly onto hers.


	4. Alliances

**Chapter 4**

**Hi Guys, glad your all loving the story; I was excited about this, so posted a new chapter pretty quick. **

**I'm working on getting a beta also! **

**The 100 season 2 began airing in the UK yesterday, so excited although I usually watch it online the day after it airs in American to keep up to date. But was so excited to see it on the screen. **

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

_Before she had a chance to say, anything his lips crashed harshly onto hers._

For a moment, Clarke forgets herself, and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him hard. Her hands automatically went to his neck and she felt as if her body was acting without her permission, but he was like an addiction. He was kissing her deeply and passionately.

His tongue, made its way into her mouth. Clarke tried to hold back a groan, as they fought for dominance over the kiss. She moaned the more passionate the kiss became.

It was amazing, but wrong at the same time.

Clarke pulled away from him quickly, she took advantage of the dazed look on Bellamy's face and pulled herself out from underneath him and kicked the knife away from him. When he finally pulled himself from the floor, he grinned at her.

"Your not bad." He stated almost sounding impressed.

A blush rose to Clarke's cheeks. "That won't happen again."

Bellamy's eyebrows rose. "Don't lie to yourself princess."

His expression suddenly became serious. "My sister likes you for some reason, but don't think her naïve, she can be lethal. So don't mess with her? O does not forgive easily, neither do I."

Clarke met his gaze sighing. "I know you don't trust me, I don't trust you, and you hate me for what I did to you, but we have to make this work."

"Clarke." He told her. "You signed your sentence the minute you asked to speak to Anya. There is no going back now. You're stuck with me, unless I find out you have other motives."

"This will work." Clarke told him sternly. "It has to work, we need peace."

Bellamy said nothing. "Get dressed then meet me outside. It's almost time."

"Time for what?" She questioned confused.

Bellamy smirked. "Why our wedding of course."

Clarke had to hold back her shock, she knew they had to be married, but she didn't actually realize there would be some sort of ceremony. The butterflies in her stomach began to appear.

"A wedding?" She struggled to get out.

"Yep, you to me and another one of your people to one of Anya's daughters. I'll wait outside."

She hadn't questioned, why she had to wear the green dress, but now it was all making sense, especially the tattoo, she would be a Grounder officially soon enough. O had changed her hair as well; half of it was now braided. She was slowly becoming a Grounder, but she knew her heart would never be. She longed to see Camp Jaha again, she wished she could see her mother, and Wells and Finn.

She shook it of; she was doing this for them. She tugged the green dress on and left her normal clothes in a pile in the corner of his hut.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

She walked out of the hut, clad in the green grounder dress; it reminded her of a tabard, with green trousers and boots underneath. When she was back on the Ark, she had dreamed of this moment when she would get married. In the old days of earth women wore beautiful white dresses and would have grand ceremonies. There was something special about it.

On the Ark though it was different, two people would sign a document and they would be assigned a new cabin together. She would have taken a cabin any day over an enemy camp.

Bellamy was speaking to someone in the Grounder tongue, he was dressed head to toe in typical grounder dress. Clarke stopped when she caught the eyes looking at her, all around the camp, somewhere curious and others were filled with hatred.

"Clarke." Octavia called from behind her brother. "You look so much better than before, don't take that the wrong way."

Clarke laughed. She saw the wooden bowl that Octavia had in her hands and winced.

"It's paint it's for your face. It washes of really easy, we use it for celebrations and when we go into battle."

Clarke winced and Octavia said nothing. Octavia coated her hands in it and began painting Clarke's face. As she did Clarke glanced around. It was her first time seeing the Grounder camp. There were dozens of huts. There were even clothing lines, there where a few larger buildings that Clarke could see that were further out. She guessed one of them was there meeting room, like the room she had been in when she first came here. Clarke knew that the Grounders had horses, so they must have been kept somewhere.

Octavia seeped back and examined her work. "You were born to be a Grounder."

Clarke was unsure what to say in reply. She would have to take it as a compliment.

"Bellamy's calling you." I turned and found Bellamy indicating for me to go to him, I did hesitantly.

He looked at me without saying anything, and the man across from him said something in a different tongue and Bellamy laughed. Clarke frowned at him.

"I am Lincoln." The man told her. "Nice to meet you Clarke of the Sky people."

"Nice to meet you too." Clarke told him politely.

"We should be leaving Bellamy." Lincoln told him.

He turned to Clarke. "You know what a horse is right, princess?"

"Are you stupid? Of course I do." Clarke chided him, as Bellamy laughed.

"Well then princess, here comes our ride."

Clarke followed Bellamy's gaze and gasped excitedly when she saw two beautiful black horses being lead towards them. She had seen their horses before when she had met with Anya, but even up close they were beautiful.

But with horror, she realized she would have to get on one of them. Bellamy took the reins for both horses. Octavia appeared and took one from her brother's grasp. Bellamy called out to her sharply, but O just laughed and replied.

"Can't I just walk?" She questioned.

Both Lincoln and Bellamy just laughed.

"Put your foot there princess." Bellamy pointed towards it and she did, nervously putting her hand against the horse. Clarke took this as a positive sign.

"Pull yourself up, but hold onto the horse. Hold it tight you won't fall." Clarke braced herself and pulled herself up, with one foot on the saddle.

"Pull your other leg over the horse." He instructed her.

Clarke didn't realize how high up she was. She gripped onto its neck; there was no way she would be able to do this on her own. She saw Octavia do the same thing with else; she called over to Bellamy and Lincoln.

Lincoln laughed and made her way over to her. He hauled himself up onto the horse behind her and Bellamy grunted watching them, before he quickly threw himself up on the horse. She pushed herself forward slightly to make room, but there was no avoiding it, he was pushed up against her. He reached out for the reins and gently kicked its sides and they were moving. Clarke held on tightly to the horse.

"No going back now princess." He murmured


	5. Wedding Jitters

**Chapter 5**

**AHH the 100 has been renewed for season 3 so excited! **

**Want to thank everyone who reviews, supports and follows this story.**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

"_No going back now princess." He murmured _

A† some point during the ride, Bellamy's hand had reached out around her waist. She was about to say, but bit her tongue, knowing it was the most stable thing that she had felt since they had gotten on the horse. The hand around her, was pushing her back into his chest, she could feel his taunt chest against her back.

Then they were stopping, the journey had not been a long one. Bellamy was of the horse before she knew it, Clarke hesitantly found herself looking between the horse and the ground. She didn't think she would ever get used to this. Cautiously, she slipped her leg round and over. Clarke grinned, until two hands reached up wrapped around her waist and pulled her down.

"Don't have all day." Bellamy muttered.

She was about to reply, when she realized he was still holding on to her, she went to move, but Bellamy kept a tight grip on her and tucked her against his side. Clarke glared at him.

"You are a grounder now, one who is about to become my wife, so behave like one." Bellamy hissed at her.

"Get off of me." Clarke told him, shoving at him.

Bellamy sighed. "Enough Clarke."

"Pay attention" Bellamy barked at her. "Soon, you'll walk back to your people, with a guard of course. You say goodbye and then we will be married. We will stay in of the tents over there for tonight and return to the village tomorrow." Bellamy said. "You will behave and do as I tell you."

"I will do no such thing, I am no animal. Why must we stay here tonight?" Clarke questioned.

She looked down towards Camp Jaha and imagined her mother.

"Don't even think about it," He hissed. "You wanted this, now deal with it. I'm only going to say this once, if you leave we will attack your people? And there's nothing more I would like than to slit your pretty throat first. Do you understand?"

Clarke nodded, words would fail her.

"Good girl." He told her, before he affectionately kissed the top of her head.

Clarke knew people could see that in a sweet way, but she knew he was mocking her, he was trying to tame her, like some sort of animal.

"Don't touch me." She told him furiously struggling against him.

Bellamy threw his head back and laughed. "Our wedding night will be fun."

Clarke had forgotten, she felt the blood drain from her face, she had thought…she didn't realize how close that was. Clarke could get through this.

"Don't worry Clarke, I've been told I'm brilliant." He winked at her.

Clarke blushed furiously.

"Don't kid yourself." She muttered under her breath.

"Clarke" a loud voice called out and she turned to find Anya, standing in front of her.

She broke from Bellamy's arms and faced her.

"My men will escort you back to your camp. Once there you will say your goodbyes, although negotiations will take place with them from now on, you are to leave the Sky people and become one of us. The wedding will be a joint celebration of both our people." Anya paused. "Now go."

Clarke felt herself tearing up as she looked back at her people, as they watched her. The two grounders on either side of her grunted, almost as if warning her. The guards had opened the gates and when she saw her mother, she wanted to run to her, but she knew she couldn't. Clarke couldn't be weak. Instead she walked slowly, ignoring the gasps and whispers and walked up to her mother. Abby went to pull her, but Clarke pulled back.

"Not here." She told her.

Abby nodded as Clarke made to move. One of the Grounders reached out for her arm, clutching it tightly.

He spoke the words that Anya had to her earlier. "You do not have long with them."

"I understand." Clarke had somehow managed to pick up a few words in the foreign language

They seemed to accept this and let her go. Clarke hurriedly followed her mother into the remainder of the Ark.

Abby had her arms around her before she had the chance to speak. It was a few tense moments before she her go.

"I don't have long." Clarke told her quickly.

"You don't have to do this, there is other ways to avoid war, Clarke." Abby paused. "Their turning you into one of them."

"Mum." Clarke tried. "If I don't go back and fulfill my end of the bargain, there will be no alliance for any of us. We need this, we've lost so many people already. We need peace and the Grounders can help us, they have horses, and supplies. We need those to survive here."

"But what about you, Clarke? There savages, I'm scared for what will happen to you."

"They won't kill me, they can't. I'm the bargaining chip, so is Finn." Clarke told her.

"But Clarke…: Abby trailed off unhappily. "Are you sure? I would go to war over this. Your not like them."

"I'm not, but I'll learn to live like them and I'll see you and our people when we meet for negotiations. I have to marry him."

Abby nodded. "Ok, we have to go to the feast anyway. But if anything happens, you come straight back to me, do you understand? I wont risk losing you."

"I need your help with something first mum."

"Anything." Abby told her.

"It has too be a proper marriage, and I need contraception." Clarke blubbered out, she had never expected to have this conversion with her mum.

Abby became the doctor then. "There's plant that we use to avoid that."

Clarke shook her head. "They'd be too suspicious, is there anything else?"

Abby thought for a moment. "I do have something, but are you sure Clarke?"

Clarke nodded. "I agreed to this and I'll do my part, but I can't have a child. We've all seen what there capable of and you know there can never be a child between us."

"Come with me then."

After a swift injection and a more hugs from her mother, Clarke finally found herself being lead to her friends. Jaha had wanted to speak to her as well, but Abby had passed on everything her daughter had said.

Everyone was looking at her, Clarke knew she was the enemy now, a grounder. Even Wells looked at her differently, she had hugged him and got to say her goodbyes to all of them, because she didn't know when she would see them again. Jasper and Monty were also throwing themselves into her arms. It was becoming harder, especially when she finally saw the one person she wanted to see.

Finn was dressed like her, in the Grounder outfit. Both of them had become tributes to an alliance. The difference was, Finn got to stay here. He would come back with her, along with her mother, Jaha and Kane and Wells, for the marriages. There were the guards too.

His lips were on hers as soon as he saw her. She kissed him back furiously. When they broke apart, she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I got you into this. I thought I would be enough. I'm sorry." Clarke told him.

"I volunteered. I knew how we all wanted to peace it seemed like the right thing to do." Finn smiled sadly. "But somehow it feels worse for you."

"I had to thing, my sacrifice for hundreds of people to live, is worth it. I had to do it." Clarke implored him, trying to make him understand.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'll survive, I'll find a way. " Clarke told him and instantly though of her friendship with Octavia.

There was a knock on the door, and both of them turned around to see Jaha standing in front of them.

"It's time." He said.

Clarke went to move towards him, before Finn grabbed onto her arm, and bent down to her ear.

"I loved you." He told her, and Clarke knew she had to keep it together.

"I loved you too, but I cant anymore." She told him, brushing him past him, she felt him follow behind her.

Outside, there people where there, all watching them. The gate was open and the Grounders were there.

Octavia on her large black horse on one side. Anya on another flanked by guards around her, there was a younger grounder as well who Clarke assumed was her daughter and then there was Bellamy. Clarke felt herself sink, this was the life that she would lead now. She gulped.

"Today, we will begin our alliance with you." Anya called out. "Our alliance has been long awaited and we welcome you not only into by taking on of our own into ours, but by giving you one of our own. We hope that our alliance will benefit both of us."

"We look forward to our alliance together." Jaha told her sincerely.

"We strongly welcome Clarke into our family, as Bellamy's wife." Anya told them. "She is now our family and one of our own."

"Lela is also now part of our family as well of yours." Kane told her warmly.

The younger of the grounders came down from her horse and stood beside Finn and nodded towards Anya.

Clarke pulled Abby towards her. "I forgive you for Dad and I love you."

"To Clarke." Wells called out.

"To Clarke." Monty and Jasper joined in.

"To Clarke." Abby shouted.

Slowly, there people began to join in.

Anya nodded to her and Clarke let go of her mother and before she even had a chance to say anything, she was boosted onto a horse by one of the Grounders, not on a horse.

_I am a Grounder._

…_and Grounder's don't cry…_

Clarke didn't look back as she was lead away, but the single tear that fell down her cheek, summed up how she felt. Her life was no longer her own. She felt as it never really had been.

**The next installments is just coming be up soon, just editing it.**


	6. Wedding Night

**Chapter 6**

**This took slightly longer than I planned. Uploading this and off to bed, its so late here. I'm slightly busy with uni stuff, so will update sometime later this week.**

**Rated M (you have been warned)**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

_Clarke didn't look back as she was lead away, but the single tear that fell down her cheek, summed up how she felt. Her life was no longer her own. She felt as it never really had been._

They were lead back to the temporary Grounder camp. Bellamy helped her down from the horse, and he lead her inside the large tent. Octavia was close behind her.

"You were awesome Clark!" She exclaimed. "This is the easiest part."

Clarke was about to ask what O had meant, until she realized that she was walking past a large amount of Grounders, she knew that she would have to get used to them, because they were people. Anya stood up at front of the tent, sitting upon a large and twisting throne, Lexa was too her right. They stopped in front of them.

"I hereby, welcome Clarke to our clan as Bellamy's wife. We will protect her like our own and treat her as if she was our own. " Anya proclaimed.

Bellamy knelt and Clarke quickly followed him. Something was handed over to Anya, but Clarke wouldn't see what. There was something being put on her head, and then Anya's hand was on her head, she was talking the Grounder tongue. She then done the same thing to Bellamy. Clarke winced when she realized that Anya was using dirt, she was putting dirt through there hair. That was the last thing she expected. She stood as Bellamy stood and Anya smiled at her, which shocked her.

"Now for the blood of wife and husband." Anya told the people.

Clarke's eyes filled with dread as she saw the knife Anya was holding. Bellamy lay his hand out unbothered and didn't even flinch when Anya cut open a small line down his palm. Blood oozed from it. It was not a small cut, nor a large cut. Clarke gulped and done the same, flinching as the knife broke her skin.

Anya placed Clarke's hand on Bellamy's and Clarke watched the blood mix and she understood that blood meant family to the grounders. They were all family now.

"You have bled for each other, you are now husband and wife."

There were a large amount of sounds that erupted from around them. Octavia was squealing in her ear and made her flinch.

"Clarke, Bellamy, take a seat and the feast shall begin." Clarke followed Anya up towards the tables and took a seat next to her, Bellamy was on the other side next to Octavia, who was teasing him.

"I can't wait to get married." She told him absently.

"Your not getting married, O." Bellamy told her in reply. "Ever"

Anya laughed and them both and called for something called wine. The food was grand and there was a lot of it, Clarke could not help but think of the benefits for her people. There meat was well cooked, however the wine she still was not completely sure off. She just felt tired now.

Clarke reached for another glass of the strong red drink and set it down in front of her, trying to hide her yawn. She should be thankful for the feast but the thought of actually going back to the tent with Bellamy. She shuddered, she could do this.

Clarke watched Anya move from the table to go and speak to some people. She sighed watching her, unsure of what her new life would mean. She grabbed her cup and drank it quickly, ignoring the taste of it.

She looked towards her new husband, but found him watching his sister. She was speaking to the same Grounder that Clarke had met earlier that day.

"You know." She told him. "You can't keep her by your side forever."

Bellamy's head snapped to hers. "Speaking from experience, princess?"

Clarke shook her head. "Our people have no siblings. No one in the colony does."

Bellamy looked at her slightly baffled. "How can you none of you have a brother or sister?"

"On the ark, there was a one child policy. Lack of air and all." She told him shrugging her shoulders.

"He seems nice enough, O adores him, what's your problem with him?" Clarke questioned as she took another cup of wine.

"Princess, that is none of your damn business."

"I get it, your one of those protective types aren't you? Like a totally overbearing brother. O did mention that I suppose." Clarke told him nodding.

"Again, none of your business." Bellamy snarled at her, as he reached for a piece of deer.

"I knew you were." Clarke instantly thought of Wells. "You remind me of someone, who I know who's like that."

"For your sake, I would stop talking now."

"Bellamy, you better get used to it, now you're my _husband _you need to listen to me." Clarke told him in a sing-song voice.

Bellamy turned to her sharply. "If anything _wife _you listen to me from now on."

Clarke snorted and went to take another drink, when a hand reached out to take it from her. Clarke looked up to Bellamy unhappily and pouted slightly at him.

"I think you've had enough princess, I need you to sober up." Clarke looked at him warily.

"I'm fine." She told him harshly.

Bellamy looked at her again. "You tell yourself that princess."

Clarke sighed, and looked around the happy faces of the Grounders, they were not exactly what she expected them to be like, in a way they seemed less savage and more content. Clarke guessed it was due to the wine though, although she wouldn't admit it to Bellamy, she was feeling slightly giddy.

She wondered how long this feast would go on for?

Two hours later, Clarke found herself still being congratulated by people. She let Bellamy do the talking and was finding it more and more difficult to stay awake. She felt herself struggling to keep her eyes open, it had been a long and trying day.

Clarke was leaning further out of her chair drowsily. Bellamy was laughing at something that someone said. Clarke was fighting of the sleep. She must had dozed of for a few minutes, because the next thing she knew she was warm, wrapped in a warmth that she had not felt earlier. Her eyes hurt to open them, but as she did. She realized that she was in Bellamy's arms, they were moving towards somewhere, Bellamy was holding her tightly in his arms. She wished she could close her eyes and just go back to sleep but it would never be that easy.

Bellamy walked into the tent and Clarke felt her eyes widen at the sight of the bed in the middle of the tent, knowing that it hadn't been there earlier. Bellamy was about to lay her on it, but before he had a chance, she slipped out from his grasp and onto her feet.

"Sorry." She mumbled, "I can't believe I fell asleep."

`'We left before anyone really noticed." He told her as he turned away from her.

Clarke sat on the bed, it was a real bed, not like the ones they had tried to make on the Ark, but it felt soft and comfortable underneath her skin. Her eyes widened as watched Bellamy began to pull his shirt off. It was now or never Clarke knew and she knew that Bellamy was not bad looking. Once his shirt was over his head, he turned and looked back to her, he smirked when he had caught her starting, she looked away blushing.

"Got your attention now, princess?" He asked as he walked over to stand in front of her.

Clarke stood shakily on her feet, she had only ever done this once before with Finn. She just want it to be done and over with as quickly as possible and that was what she planned to do.

Clarke reached a hand out to touch his chest, he inhaled a sharp breath. Clarke placed her other hand on his waist and pushed him back towards the bed. He met the edge of it and fell back on to it lightly. His eyes held hers. Clarke stradled herself on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and before she knew it she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back, rough and passionate. His arms wrapped around Clarke's frame. Clarke broke away from him and began placing light kisses down his neck, he let out a groan at that.

She began to move against him and very soon afterwards she felt him against her thigh. She met his lips once again in a flurry of kisses, and she quickly used one of her hands to unbutton the few buttons on her trousers and pulled them down as his tongue found its way into her mouth. She moved her hand down towards his trousers. She cautiously felt him and he let out a groan that made her shiver. Working quickly, she unbuttoned his pants. He hissed when her hands made contact on him, she stroked him gently.

But he was getting impatient with her, trying to take her clothes of. Clarke lifted herself up from him and broke apart from his lips. Bellamy glanced at her curiously and finally a look of realization showed in his eyes.

"Clarke, don't d-" his voice faded and as he moaned.

Before he had even realized, he was inside her. Clarke moaned softly at the contact, she had managed it. Bellamy was gripped her arms tightly, his eyes were closed, but she knew that he was angry, so quickly she began to move herself.

Clarke gasped at the sensations that she began to feel. Bellamy, quickly began pulling at her top, and before she knew it he had managed to rip it off. When his mouth met her skin, she gasped at the feeling of his mouth on hers. Clarke began moving quicker up and down as she felt him drawing nearer to his climax.

"Clarke" He gasped out at her.

With one last hard thrust, he came inside of her, panting heavily his head leaning on her shoulder. She was breathing heavily too, her chest was rising heavily.

Clarke knew the first time would be the worst the quicker she would get it over with the better.

"I can't believe you just did that." He growled at her as removed herself from his lap.

She quickly pulled off her boots and striped of all her clothes, she was only remaining in her underwear. Bellamy turned look at her, with either lust or angry in his eyes.

They had done it though, and now there alliance was sealed, regardless lf weather Bellamy was happy or not.

It was done.

Clarke turned towards her side of the bed, as she heard the rustling. She peaked round and saw him getting in with her. He climbed under the pelts of fur. Clarke went to turn away again.

Then his cool hands reached out to her and pulled her to him. She let out a squeal at the contact as she was pulled against his chest.

"I have a bad habit of underestimating you Clarke." He told her huskily as his hand began to travel.

She squirmed trying to get out of his arms. However clearly Bellamy had other plans as his hand travelled down towards her underwear and up to her stomach. Clarke's breath hitched. Then his hand moved towards her breast.

"Bellamy, let me." She knew it was a weak protest, but she would try.

Bellamy gently kissed the skin of her neck and realsed her from his hold, his hands found the clip to undo her bra and before she realized it, he had through it onto the floor. Clarke tried to cover herself up, but Bellamy's hands were strong. He began to place soft kisses down her neck as his over hand rubbed circles around her thigh. Clarke moaned, forgetting ever protest that she had made. His hand made his way up to one of her breasts and he began to rub and knead her breasts, going between the two.

Clarke's breath hitched and she felt herself arching towards him, Bellamy continued his assault and finally allowed his month to latch onto her nipple, Clarke had to try and cover her gasp.

She had never felt like this in her entire life. Sure with Finn, it had been good but she felt as if she was on fire, she was burning and found herself wanting more.

"Bellamy.." She trailed off trying to get him to understand.

He did when he grinned up at her. One of his hands continued to work on breast, while the other pulled down her pants. Clarke had swallow back a moan as she felt the cold air hit her.

Bellamy took her back into his arms, and held her tightly as his hand brushed up her thigh, she tensed, and suddenly he was in her.

Clarke moaned as his hand, spread forcing her to open her thighs.

He kissed her jaw. "That's a good girl."

Clarke couldn't even reply as she felt his finger inside her, he was stroking her, making her feel sensations that she had never felt, and she could feel it to build up and she felt as if she was about to explode. Just when Clarke thought she had gotten used to it, a second finger entered her and Clarke knew she was going to burst. As his hand gently stroked her. He kissed her neck and his other hand began roaming over the rest of her body.

With one sharp motion with his fingers, she became undone. Clarke didn't know how it happened, it just did. The tiny bundles of nerves exploded. She was panting heavily as Bellamy withdrew his fingers from her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"You deserved that, after you seduced me." He smirked at her.

Clarke was still breathing heavily. "Is it always like that?"

Bellamy's face became puzzled. "Princess, sure you must have…"

Clarke shook her head, almost wishing she had never said anything.

Bellamy grinned. "Stick with me, princess and your sorted."

Clarke said nothing as Bellamy pulled her more tightly against him, so she was leaning her head against his chest. She could hear him breathing softly.

"Night princess."

She swore he kissed her forehead, but she was too far gone by then.


	7. Horses

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys,**

**Had a pretty weird week, so I thought writing would help.**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

_She swore he kissed her forehead, but she was too far gone by then._

Clarke couldn't help but stare, she had never really seen any children before. The youngest of the 100 had been Charlotte, but she hadn't seen a young child, and she hardly ever saw any back on the Ark. It was like a luxury to see them all running about together around the temporary Grounder village. Children were rare where she came from.

She had risen from bed this morning, and put on the new clothes that had been laid out for her, and sneaked away before Bellamy could notice, she still didn't know what to think about last night. Clarke was never naïve, she knew about sex but her lack of knowledge last night showed she didn't know everything she though she had. With Finn it had been painful at first and slowly and it eventually became pleasant, but she hadn't experienced what she had when she was with Bellamy.

It shocked her, the reactions that came from her. Clarke figured they would have sex and just move on, but what Bellamy had done had felt too intimate. She was still embarrassed by it.

She had stumbled out the hut this morning to seeing the children running around. Octavia had found her and told her they were planning to stay a few more days, there was still things to outline with their alliance with the Sky People.

"You look as if you've never seem children before, Clarke." Raven called out to her grinning.

"I've only ever seen them a few times, and it's the first time I've seen a baby." Clarke confessed watching a young Grounder with a baby.

"Seriously? How can you have never seen a baby?"

"One child policy in space, and you just don't see a lot of babies up there." Clarke shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Raven grinned. "Well there's loads here, I'm sure you'll meet, besides you'll have one of your own soon. The men were teasing Bellamy about it last night."

Clarke looked up at her curiously. "Teasing him?"

"Well ye, Bellamy's an overbearing brute, can't see him ever letting Octavia marry, so how else is his line meant to continue?" Raven told her.

_Not with me anyway_ Clarke though.

"He always said he wanted a big family. Both O and Bell wanted more brothers and sisters, but when there mum died, well you get the drift. O was pretty young and Bell ended up raising her." Raven continued on.

"Wow I didn't even know." Clarke sounded surprised as she turned her head back towards her tent.

"Bellamy was the one who helped Aurora give birth to O." Raven winked at her. "Your in safe hands."

Clarke blushed at her mortified and Raven nudged her. "How was it? He's good right?"

Clarke raised her eyebrow at that.

Raven explained. "It was ages ago, he was hurting and so was I. Didn't really solve anything though. "

Clarke smiled at her. "It's fine you don't need to explain to me. Bellamy and I, it's just an arrangement."

Raven laughed. "Your kidding yourself if you think that, Bell takes it seriously."

Clarke shook her head, wanting to get off the topic of Bellamy and looked around.

"Want to show me around?"

Clarke's morning was spent being whizzed around there temporary camp. Raven explained she worked with a grounder known as Wick, who Clarke guessed that she had the biggest crush on. There wasn't a lot to do, until they went back to there own camp. Raven explained there was a med bay that Clarke was already looking forward to being able to work in, Clarke was also introduced to the resident healer, Nyko and his son. He seemed cautious at first but was soon in a full blown conversation with Clarke about the herbs he used.

Finally Clarke found her way to where the horses had been kept. She found O brushing them, Clarke was still hesitant about going near them, after some coaxing by Octavia, she found herself patting them gently.

"See there not so bad are they?" Octavia cooed softly to the horse.

"There not back at all." Clarke replied as she touched its soft fur.

"Horses are not to be feared, Clarke." Both of them turned at the strange voice.

"Clarke, this is Kai. He's in charge of the horses." Octavia grinned. "He's mostly nice."

Kai smirked at O. "So funny, this one."

Clarke glanced at the exchange between the two of them. She would off assumed there was something there, until she though of Lincoin.

"Kai's is Anya's youngest, he's sixteen. "

Kai smirked over at her. He defiantly did not look sixteen, if anything defiantly older.

"Octavia." A voice called out.

"Gotta go, see you guys." Then she was gone.

"So horses huh? I'm not very good with them." She tried to have a conversation.

"I saw that yesterday. Was that your first time on a horse?" He smiled at her.

"It was. It was pretty bad." Clarke summed up.

"It was only a little bad." Kai teased. "So princess, wanna try again?"

Clarke groaned. "Why does everyone keep calling me that? I swear it's Bellamy's fault."

Something flickered in his eyes. "Don't you know that's what we've always called you? Since Bellamy came back, he spoke of the princess of the Sky people. That's why you're here right? The princess came to marry the prince of our people to prevent a war. It's pretty diplomatic."

Clarke's tone changed. "Your sister was also under that alliance last I checked. She's your princess too I gather?"

Kai said nothing and Clarke instantly felt bad for bringing up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I understand the position she's in." Clarke stopped.

"None of us would have survived a war."

"I admire your courage princess, but its not always that easy, now lets try something easier." Kai smiled at her. "Meet Lavender."

Kai gestured towards the large horse in front of her.

"Hi Lavender." Clarke told the black beauty gently, she stroked the side of its face gently.

"She's beautiful." Clarke murmured against the soft fur and turned away when he saw Kai staring at her.

"Your not what I expected, Princess Clarke." He grinned at the nickname. "Your better."

Clarke turned away from Lavender and smiled up at him. "Can I take that as a compliment?'

He smiled charmingly at her and turned towards Lavender. A frown appeared on his forehead.

"Your sister will be treated well, just as I have. I promise. The man she married…he's a good man." Clarke told him trying to reassure him.

"Suppose I'll find out, when I see them tonight." He told her.

"Wait what's happening tonight?" Clarke asked him, slightly confused.

O had said they would only be staying here a few extra days.

"A feast, we all come together to celebrate. Your leaders will be there tonight, as will ours. I expect this Finn will be there tonight."

Clarke couldn't help hide her gasp, Kai looked at her curiously but said nothing. He continued to talk to the horse in a low voice.

"Princess." A voice called out to her.

Clarke froze slightly and Kai frowned at her at this. He shouted Bellamy over, she knew he would be angry. She had literally avoided him all day.

"Our princess here was becoming familiar with the horses, since she can't seem to ride."

Clarke gave him a sour look, but turned to Bellamy and found him smirking and cursed the two of them mocking her.

"Your mother is here." Bellamy murmured to her gently almost.


	8. Stubborn

**So excited for the 100 coming back this week! Literally spend the day writing, and I wanted to update both my fanfics, so here goes,**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

Chapter 8

Clarke followed behind Bellamy as they entered one of the main tents that they used last night for their 'wedding'. Clarke couldn't help but notice, how they all stood when Bellamy and her entered. She made a mental note to ask Octavia about. Clarke followed Bellamy and took a seat next to him. She nearly stopped breathing when she was who she had been sat next too.

Abby smiled over to her gently and Clarke returned it. On Clarke's side there was Finn, followed by who she assumed was Anya's daughter, she really needed to find out what her name was. Next to her was Octavia, followed by Lincoin as well as Kai and Raven. Across from her was her mother, Kane, Jaha and Wells and a few other older people she didn't recognised. Lexa stood next to where Anya sat, almost as if waiting for an attack. There was a lot of people, Clarke noticed. She looked up by Bellamy and saw a lot more.

Anya began the discussion, with talking about their land and what territory that they were willing to give the sky people. Clarke got the impression that this would last a long time. She slumped back in her seat, as Anya and Abby were pointing out places on the maps.

Clarke froze when she felt a hand on hers, she clenched her hand and looked up to see if anyone else had noticed, they hadn't. They were all too busy paying attention to what was being said. Clarke let her hand relax and slowly she squeezed Finn's hand gently. It soothed her slightly. Clarke knew she shouldn't be doing this. She was married, she was someone's wife, but Bellamy….

She turned to look at him and found him watching Anya.

"Swiftly moving on, we are remaining here for a few more days, to make sure everything is sorted. Then we will return to our village and open trade with you. I hope we can all gain knowledge from each other, Clarke and Nyko will train under Abby and..." Lexa's eyes met Clarkes.

"You will teach them our ways, our herbs, work between the clans." Clarke nodded.

Finn's hand tightened around Clarke's hand and she flinched slightly, he still held onto her slightly more gently.

"As for the acid fog…"

Not long after mentioning the mountain men, the meeting dismissed, Clarke had snatched her hand back and everyone had stood as Anya and Lexa left, followed by the Sky people. They left soon afterwards and soon Clarke had got up with Octavia and Lincoin.

"What was that about?" She murmured to them as they got outside.

"What do you mean?"

"When we came in, why did everyone stand?"

Octavia just looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Clarke. Your clan has royalty right?" When Clarke nodded, she continued. "Well our leader is Anya, her second is Lexa. Then there's me, and then there's you. That's' why Anya married you to Bellamy. She needed you to rank high. If Anya ever dies, then I'll become Lexa's second and after me, it's you." Octavia explained to her easily.

"Why would she..." Clarke trailed off unsure.

"Bellamy and Anya have spoken how you were there leader and she respects that, she would have never given you a low marriage, you're the 'princess' after all? You really are a princess here. Like me, and if you have a daughter she adds to the line." Octavia thought for a second.

"Think of it like you're in the royal family, but pretty high up in it. Anya trusts you, she knows what you sacrificed for peace and she admires that."

Clarke was still trying to process all this when she heard her mother calling her. Octavia waved her off and found her way towards her mother, hugging her quickly.

"How are you?" Abby questioned.

"I'm alright, I've still got a lot to learn, did you know what if Anya dies then Octavia becomes the second? And then I'm next?" Clarke shook her head totally confused by the full thing.

Clarke had never been stupid, but why would Anya marry Clarke so high up? What if peace could never have happened? Would an enemy of the grounders really become a commander? It was strange.

"Tomorrow, come see me and we'll do some work, and bring the healer with you, it would help to know about the herbs that we can use around here." Abby told her, Clarke nodded in agreement with her.

"How are they?" Clarke knew her mother would understand.

"They miss you, you kept them alive Clarke. But you'll still see them you heard Anya, you'll get to go between the two clans. We'll see each other more than what we though." Abby smiled at her daughter.

"When did you become so strong?" Abby whispered to her as she pulled back a strand of Clarke's hair.

"When you sent me down here to die." Clarke whispered honestly.

Abby withdraw her hand and she was staring at something behind her. Clarke spun around to see Bellamy walking towards. She met his eyes and he stopped.

"I should go, he probably wants something." Clarke told Abby.

Abby was still staring at Bellamy.

"Is that him?" She asked.

Clarke only managed to nod. She gave Abby a quick hug and moved away from her and started moving up towards Bellamy. Clarke could see that something was itching at him.

"Princess." He called out to her, and Clarke looked at him and the next thing she knew, Clarke was slammed against a tree.

She winced. "What the hell is your problem?" She said struggling against him.

"My problem as usual is you. " He growled. "Of all the stupid things to do, princess."

"Get off of me." Clarke said giving him a hard shove.

Bellamy took a few steps back from her. Then Clarke hit him, she hit him hard against his cheek.

The atmosphere changed then, everything seemed to stop around them, and right now there was only Bellamy and Clarke.

"Princess, I swear if you…" He trailed off, when Clarke kicked him hard.

Clarke had had enough of letting Bellamy walk all over her, she was sick of him making her feel inferior.

Clarke found herself backed up against the tree again. She felt the bark digging into her back. Bellamy held her hands tightly in his.

"Princess." He grinned. "I will kill you right here, right now if you hit me one more time." 

Clarke grinned sweetly and him and raised her foot and kicked him hard again.

"You never said anything about kicking you." Bellamy was practically breathing fire.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her towards his hut.

"You know I thought Grounders respected women." Clarke told him seriously as he shoved her harder.

"Difference is, you're not a grounder just yet." Bellamy told her as they reached the door to his hut.

Bellamy opened the door and flung her in. Clarke grinned when she was the mark on his cheek begin to appear. She had hit him good. Bellamy flung the door closed and Clarke locked his eyes on her.

"You're so stubborn, princess. But you're in trouble."

Clarke tried not to laugh, she would never take orders from him, and he was a Grounder. Suddenly everything had changed very quickly.

"Pray tell, why am I in trouble?" 

"Don't be so naïve princess, practically everyone saw you and the spacewalker in there. Acting like lovers. You say you want peace and you do that?"

Clarke suddenly stopped, she had checked and no one had noticed, they hadn't even looked.

"I was sitting right next to you, and what happens when other people start to notice?" He hissed at her.

"You choose this Clarke not me, I would have happily when to war with those scum." He spat towards her people.

Clarke felt herself growing angrier. "I would have loved the opportunity to kill another 300 grounders as well. I mean it wasn't as if it was had the first time."

"You sick witch, you slaughtered hundreds of my people and you dare to stand here and argue with me?" Bellamy yelled.

"And how many people did you kill of mine, Bellamy Blake? I may be a witch, but you're just as bad. You put a spear through my friend." Clarke shrieked at him.

"You tortured me." He said more quietly accusing her. "And you stand here, arguing with me still."

"Finn was going to die and you weren't going to tell us, does life mean so little to you?" Clarke asked him.

"Back to your spacewalker again huh? And life what do you know of life, little princess?" He laughed at her.

"I know you loved someone who lost their life." Clarke paused. "I know I lost people that I loved."

"Don't even go there." Bellamy told her seriously.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. But I'm right Bellamy. I'm trying my best here, because I am so sick of patching people's battle wounds up. I'm sick of war, I'm sick of fighting and yes I do make mistakes, but this is hell for me and you're not making it any easier." Clarke forced it, she was panting heavily.

"Don't be the martyr princess, it doesn't suit. I never asked for you to do this, and news flash princess, war is part of your life now. Whether you like it or not, you started a war that you didn't know how to end, that's how you ended up here and I'm stuck with you, so don't play the victim." Bellamy told her sharply.

"I don't care what you asked for, we needed peace and this was the only way to do it. We've both been leaders, and we've both lost people, I just don't us to lose anymore." Clarke pleaded with him gently.

"I never wanted this either, but were stuck in this together, and yes I'm sorry you got stuck with me, but Finn got stuck with someone too because of me, and I can't help have feelings for him, because he's the only one who has ever been there for me." Clarke continued trying to get him to understand. 

"How sweet."

"Stop it, I know what your like as well. Girls talk Bellamy, but please we have to do this. I'm not going to feel guilty about what I had to do to make sure my people survived, but we do have the chance to stop it from happening again."

"You want this to work? Well you sure as hell aren't doing well. You need to work ten times harder, than what you have been, because after that in there, and if anyone had seen that. Peace would go up in flames. I may not support your idea, princess, but I admire your stubbornness and you need to stop acting like a Sky person and start acting like one of us." Bellamy told her brutally honest.

"Your right, I was wrong to encourage him, but that goes both ways Bellamy. You can't do that either." Clarke admitted to him.

"Tell you what, let's make our own deal." Bellamy told. "I'm doing this for my people."

"We make this a proper marriage, we give them what they want and we avoid war, because none of us will survive war." Clarke told him stubbornly.

"Fine, but if you want to survive here Clarke, you need to start listening to me, stay away from space walker from now on." Bellamy told her strictly.

"Stay away from your harem." Clarke returned.

"From now, you'll do what I do. You'll be a grounder and we will try to work this out." Clarke nodded in agreement.

Bellamy sighed tiredly and sat on the bed.

"On a more positive note, princess. At least we can have more fun at night." Bellamy told her and Clarke felt herself blush slightly at that.

"No." She told him firmly.

"You just said you wanted a proper marriage."

"I can't risk getting pregnant." Clarke told him honestly.

"Hate to break it to you, but were in this for the long run now, princess. A baby seals the deal."

"What if I don't want a baby?" Clarke was dreading the answer.

"Then were going to have problems." Clarke sighed.

_I'm never going to have one though_

"Do you want a child?" Clarke asks the question she had been dreading asking.

Bellamy shrugged. "It's what we have to do right?"

Clarke squinted. "That's not a good enough reason."

Bellamy sighed looking at her. "Maybe I would have liked too, one day with the right person."

Clarke winced at that.

"It's alright princess, we have plenty of time to talk about it." Bellamy told her honestly.

"Will Octavia ever get married?" Bellamy groaned and put his head in his hands, clearly a bad thing to ask.

"Did she tell you to ask me that? That girl is driving me crazy…"

"She's crazy about Lincoln, your blind if you can't see that." Clarke told him.

"And it Octavia has kids, then we would never need to, Octavia's daughters would go in front of me."

"Clarke let it go, she would never get married if it was my decision." Bellamy said.

"Bellamy, she won't keep asking forever. She'll turn from you."

"Don't try to understand things that, you clearly don't know about it."


	9. Fight

Sorry guys, I work pretty hellish hours during the weekend and I'm always shattered because of it, but it's here now, and for anyone who follows my other story, there will be an update tonight as well

Enjoy,

Emma

Chapter 9

"_Clarke let it go, she would never get married if it was my decision." Bellamy said._

"_Bellamy, she won't keep asking forever. She'll turn from you."_

"_Don't try to understand things that, you clearly don't know about it."_

Clarke spent the night talking; it was a strange feeling, just her and Bellamy talking like two normal people. He told her about his mum, Aurora and how he raised Octavia and he began trying to teach her more of their language, which Clarke struggled with a lot.

Eventually when they did go to bed, they had spent so long talking that they barely had three hours sleep, Bellamy woke grumpy and woke her by stealing the fur covers, and Clarke was not amused. But she remembered then that she would have to meet her mother soon or later, so she followed Bellamy out for breakfast and then made her way in search of Nyko after been strictly warned by Bellamy on how to behave. Clarke just rolled her eyes and left him.

She found Nyko outside a temporary hut. He was talking to someone in Trigedasleng. She could only make out rough words that they were saying. They were still speaking to quickly for her to keep up with the pace of the conversation.

Suddenly the other Grounder that he was talking to walked towards Clarke. He stopped when he saw her, and suddenly she saw him stalk towards her, she took a step back unsure at how quickly she was walking towards her. Nyko called something out to them, but the Grounder kept coming towards her and Clarke found herself completely frozen to the stop, she wanted to run but still she didn't think that was a good idea, especially since he or she seemed angry. Clarke flinched and held her ground and seconds later, she found herself landing on the ground with a sharp thud. She winced and found herself looking up to the Grounder.

It was a woman. Clarke realized.

"You will stand." She told Clarke.

Cautiously, Clarke managed to stumble to her feet, completely surprised by what was going on. The Grounder lounged at her and Nyko yelled again. She made a leap at Clarke and Clarke ducked, just missing being punched in her face.

"You murdered my son, Clarke of the sky people! Yet you dare to walk around our camp?"

Clarke felt herself go cold at the accusation.

"I did not kill anyone!" Clarke told her in Trigedasleng.

However she didn't listen and Clarke ended up with a fist in her face. She coughed and spluttered. Nyko had stalked towards the women and grabbed her arm; Clarke began to see stars and managed to pull herself to her feet, holding her stomach tightly. They were yelling loudly and the women ripped her hand from Nyko and began to stalk towards Clarke. People were beginning to take notice now, they were gathering around one by one. Clarke gritted her teeth, she couldn't kill her, which meant that she only wanted a fight with Clarke. She looked around desperately for some sort of weapon but found none, she would have to use her fists, even though she had never been in a fight before.

She went to punch Clarke, but she somehow managed to doge it and tried to reach out and grab her arm, but it went wrong and Clarke ended up on her back, she self the pressure immediately. She looked up and met the eyes of a vicious grounder; she felt the pressure the knife at her throat. Clarke's hands went to hers to try and wrestle it out of her hand, it was no use. Clarke was too weak.

Clarke managed to kick her in the shin hard and began to scramble backwards from her, she was wincing and gasping, and she reached down into the side of her trousers and pulled out what she had been hiding. Clarke knew it was fight or be killed.

There were a large amount of shouts that were called. She swore that she heard Octavia's voice call out. Clarke could feel the blood dripping from her nose. She wiped it and stood up facing the women.

Clarke knew that she had to be quick, before she managed to get a punch in or otherwise she would be dead quite literally.

The women moved towards her and Clarke ducked, she felt a sharp pull of her hair and she screamed out when she felt as if it was being pulled out from her head. She managed to spin round and then she punched her hard in the face. She let go of Clarke's hair and Clarke fell free to her knees, she felt a pain in her side and winced, she was unsteady on her feet now and her vision was blurry, but she was determined. She had to prove herself.

Clarke breathed deeply and pulled herself to her feet and finally took a swing at her with the knife, it grazed her left cheek and she made a slight howl as it broke her skin. Clarke had to keep back a grin in triumph.

She used the women's shock to her advantage and lunched herself towards her, using her full body weight. Clarke's body was screaming in agony, as she knocked the ground roughly. The two of them landed on the ground and knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Get off of her." Gus, one of the grounders shouted. "Anya will have you killed for this."

Not if I die first, Clarke though harshly.

She made one last attempt before standing, as her opponent stood above her, waiting. As she went to deliver a final blow, she watched as Gus and Nyko had grabbed the women and were beginning to pull her back, she shoved one of them off and made for Clarke.

Clarke felt herself being pulled back shiftily and was met with the back of Octavia.

Clarke gasped when she realized how close she was to Octavia, with all the strength that she could muster; she shoved O to the side and full on collided with the strange women. Clarke screamed out at the pain she felt in her side.

She fell to her side in seconds and slowly the world became blurry. There were people around her, there were four grounders dragging the screaming women away and she saw O saying something. She was pulling at Clarke's hand. Then Nyko was they're trying to pull her away.

Then it was gone.

Bellamy was joking with several of the Grounders, they were asking about his new wife and all her strange customs that she had. Bellamy laughed with them at some of them, like how Clarke refused to take off all her clothes in front of him, even though he had practically seen her naked.

It had gotten quiet, where they were sitting; Lincoin was saying something to someone, when O suddenly ran through the door to the tent.

"Lincoin, Bell you have to come quick." O pleaded with him. "She's going to kill her."

"What are you talking about O?" Bellamy asked standing as Lincoin looked worriedly at her.

"Clarke." She managed to get out. "Aver, she attacked Clarke, she's going to kill her.!"

Lincoin was out the door before she had even speaking.

"That idiot, then she kills the alliance." Bellamy said running out behind O.

Bellamy followed Octavia outside to the healer's hut and gasped at the amount of people that he saw surrounding them. He heard the shouting and saw Nyko and Lincoin trying to restrain Aver. Octavia had shielded Clarke from it.

But then it happened to fast Aver broke free from them and made a run at Clarke, Octavia was firmly placed in front of her. He noticed the knife and began to push through the crowd, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"Octavia." He called out as loud as possible.

Clarke looked horrific but she had seen the knife quickly and Octavia was promptly shoved to the ground as Aver hit Clarke. Bellamy reached her just as she let out a cry and promptly grumbled to her side. O was by her side as Aver was dragged off of her and Bellamy kneeled down beside her.

Nyko was they're holding something down to the side of her stomach.

"She has to live." Octavia told him.

Nyko nodded and was about to try and lift Clarke, but Bellamy quickly took over and shifted her in his arms, Clarke let out a shriek, but he followed behind Nyko quickly.

"O." Bell called out. "Get Lexa now, and get the healer of the sky people. If she dies, we all die."

Octavia nodded and ran in the other direction.

Bellamy laid Clarke down on the medical table as Nyko pulled out his supplies.

"Keep pressure on it." Nyko instructed him. "More pressure."

Bellamy pushed it down as hard a possible until he heard Clarke scream.

"Your fine princess, it's going to be alright." He murmured to her.

"She didn't poison the knife, thankfully." Nyko said as he quickly pulled out a needle and some string.

Bellamy was promptly pushed out of the way and Nyko took over, he lifted the clothes from the wound and ripped open Clarke's shirt and looked closely at the wound on her side.

"She's losing too much blood, it must have hit an artery. Damn it." Nyko said.

Bellamy felt himself beginning to sweat. She couldn't die.

"She saved Princess Octavia. She has to live Nyko." Bellamy never usually used O or his official titles within his clan, but right now Clarke had to live.

"Bell." A soft voice called out and Bellamy looked to see his sister in the doorway, Lexa and Abby behind him.

Abby immediately pushed past him and went to begin.

"Did it hit an artery?" She questioned in doctor mode.

"Yes, I can't see which though. She's already losing too much."

Abby reached out and pulled out a bottle or white liquid dosed it in a cloth and finally looked to Bellamy.

"Hold her down." Bellamy went to her side and held her down as gently as possible.

Abby pressed the cloth to it and Clarke let out a nail breaking scream and began to struggle against Bellamy, he held her down tightly.

Abby and Nyko managed to stop the bleeding quickly and began to stitch her up, once she was confident that her daughter would be ok, she turned towards the door way and found Anya there with Lexa. Abby stalked towards them angrily.

"I thought we had an alliance. "Abby hissed at them. "Yet you butchered my daughter."

Anya's eyebrows rose. "Perhaps it would be better if we spoke in private, Chancellor."

Abby said nothing but followed them out.

"Will she be ok?" O asked wearily. "She saved me."

"She'll live." Nyko promised. "You too should go with them, be with your family and let me know of Aver's fate. I'll call you when she wakes."

Both Blakes were reluctant but followed Nyko's advice anyway.

When Clarke woke all she could feel was pain, it was searing down her entire side. Everything hurt, when she finally managed to open her eyes, she was met with the darkness. She looked around to find herself in Bellamy's hut, there were a few candles lit. She raised her head and winced at the pain in her neck, when she looked up she found Octavia looking down at her. She held a wet rage to Clarke's forehead. She tried to move but squeaked at the scorching pain.

"Don't move, you have a shit load of stitches, Clarke." Octavia told her gently.

"What happened?" Clarke asked groggily.

"The fighting stopped after you hit the ground. Nyko and your mother managed to stop the bleeding, you're going to have a scar thought." Octavia told her softly.

"That women…" Clarke trailed of jerking.

"Aver is to be punished. Lexa is furious."

"Why did she attack me and why is she mad?"

"Aver's son died in the battle, she was never able to get over it."

Clarke looked up at her. "I'm so sorry."

Octavia laughed. "You're apologizing, after someone nearly killed you?"

Her tone changed then. "Thank you Clarke. You saved my life when you pushed me, if you hadn't…"

"What are friends for?"

Octavia grinned at her silkily.

"Your mum was so angry, but somehow the alliance is still intact. Lexa has sentenced Aver to death. Death by a thousand cuts." Octavia told her expressionless.

Clarke looked at her completely shocked.

"Anya will do absolutely anything to avoid war, that's why she agreed to the alliance in the first place. Remember your part of our family. Royalty and the fact that she tried to kill me as well didn't go down well. Bellamy was furious and so was your mum. It was pretty crazy shit." Octavia told her.

"Is there no other way?" Clarke whispered.

"No, Anya's mind is made I'm afraid. She wanted you to know before the sentenced was carried out, it happens tomorrow."

Clarke looked away from her.

"Clarke she tried to kill you." Octavia told her. "This is her punishment."

"But I killed her son."

"We were at War it was different then. There's no excuse now. Hell Lexa even said you could have been pregnant and everything."

Clarke groaned blushing. "What is it with you people and babies?"

"Can you keep a secret Clarke?" O whispered excitedly.

Clarke nodded interested.

"Lincoin and I are going to have a baby. I've known for a few weeks, but I'm afraid…" She trails of.

"I'm so happy for you! But O you aren't married." Clarke whispered, knowing Bellamy would be furious.

"I know. Anya said she would talk to Bell, but she's told us we can get married after all." O told her slightly unsure.

"You're going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow." O told her frowning at Clarke.

"How you feeling, warrior princess?" Bellamy's tired voice called from the doorway.

O stood and smiled at her brother and gave him a quick hug before leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm alive." She joked at him.

"I know what you did for O today, and I don't take it lightly."

Clarke knew that was the best thank you she was going to get from Bellamy. She just smiled gently at him, but said nothing.

Bellamy began to lie out a blanket on the floor and Clarke looked at him frowning.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She told him honestly. "As long as you're gentle."

"Gentle." He sniggered. "Never been called that before."

He peeled off his clothes before sliding into the other side of the bed of the bed, carefully to avoid hitting Clarke.

"You scared me princess." Bellamy whispered softly.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Bellamy." She laughed at him.

"You need rest, Clarke." He murmured. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Clarke shifted her head and managed to get closer to Bellamy. She laid her head on his chest and Bellamy carefully wrapped an arm around her. He stroked her hair gently as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Battle of Wills

**THE NEW EPISODE? POOR BELLAMY AND LINCOIN!**

Chapter 10

_Clarke shifted her head and managed to get closer to Bellamy. She laid her head on his chest and Bellamy carefully wrapped an arm around her. He stroked her hair gently as she drifted off to sleep._

Clarke was dreaming. She was in the Ark again, and then she wasn't.

She woke suddenly and it hurt. All she could feel was pain, spreading down her. The darkness hit her eyes with a start. She flickered her eyes open and closed a few times and tried to stretch out her sore muscles. She squeaked in pain and immediately stopped. She was still lying on Bellamy's chest. Clarke shifted and tried to turn on her back, her side was throbbing uncontrollably and this defiantly was not helping at all. She tried to be quiet, but she couldn't help but groan as she flipped herself over, she gasped as she landed, and immediately the pain eased slightly.

She sighed in relief. And nuzzled her face in the pillow, she gasped when she felt a warm hand land on her back. She turned her to head to find Bellamy watching her amused.

"Better princess?" He questioned her.

Clarke wanted to hit him. "My side is sore."

Bellamy's smirk fell and Clarke tried not to gasp as he turned on his side towards her, his hand rubbed her back, almost soothingly. It was then it hit her.

"Where are my clothes?" She question, trying to make sure she was covered up.

"O took them off you." Bellamy replied as he moved slightly closer to her. It was then she realized that he was not wearing any clothes either.

"Where are your clothes?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Covered in your blood." He replied and Clarke instantly felt bad.

"Can I see it?" He said questioningly.

Clarke sighed and tried to gently turn on her good side, while trying to keep herself covered. She winced when she felt his hands just underneath her hip.

"Sorry." He winced as his hands brushed against her skin. "You'll have a scar."

"I figured." Clarke told him tiredly.

"You're a warrior Clarke. You'll wear it with pride." Bellamy almost sounded proud of her.

"Thanks." She muttered to him.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. Clarke gasped when she felt him against her. He held her tightly, almost as if he was scared of letting go of her.

"I'm proud of you, Clarke." He whispered in her ear. "I thought she was going to kill you."

Clarke almost laughed. "I don't go down without a fight."

He gently kissed her hair, as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. Clarke gently turned back around to face him.

"Your sister loves you, you know that right?" Clarke told him hesitantly.

Bellamy's hand buries itself in her hair, and plays with it gently.

"Clarke, the answer is still no."

"Bellamy." She said softly and reached one out to cup his cheek, wincing as she did.

"You had to marry me and I had to marry you and we didn't have a choice. Give Octavia that choice, she loves Lincoln more than anything." Clarke told him, as she held his cheek.

"We are leaders Clarke." He said firmly. "Leaders do what they have to do for the good of there people, it's what we do."

"Octavia is a leader too Bell, and he makes her happy. Why shouldn't they be allowed to be happy?" Clarke pushed gently. "Don't you want nieces or nephews?"

His eyes widened at that. "Clarke you have no idea, what your saying."

Clarke smiled into the darkness. "I want her to be happy, and she deserves a chance. We all deserve a chance to be happy."

"What about us Clarke? We didn't get a chance to be happy."

"I am happy. My people are safe, and we are not a war. If I'm not happy then I don't know what I am." Clarke told him grinning.

"Do this for me. " She asked him. "Do this because I nearly died today and I want to see something happy."

He looked at her strangely. "Clarke…"

"Do it for me." She pleaded with him for Octavia's sake.

"I'll think about it." He replied to her. "Now come here."

Bellamy opened his arms and Clarke went willingly and found herself comfortable against his chest.

"Maybe, one day we could be happy too." Clarke whispers scared as Bellamy's hold tightens on her.

'Maybe." Was his reply "Go to sleep Clarke."

When Clarke next woke, Bellamy was gone and O had literally just charged into her room, with a massive grin on her face. Clarke tried to get up, but her side was still agony to move.

"Don't even think about moving or Bell will have my bed." Octavia threatens.

"Ok." Clarke replied. "Why are you so happy?"

"It's all because of you actually, Clarke." Octavia's grin got even bigger than what it had been earlier.

"Bellamy is letting me get married. Thank you so much Clarke!" She almost screamed at her and Clarke winced.

"Your welcome." She smiles at her.

"I can't wait, we've already planned for it to happen as soon as possible, especially with the baby and all now. Lincoln is already being over-protective." O almost groaned.

Clarke laughed and winced slightly.

"Sorry, that was selfish of me. I was sent to clean your wounds and I have clean clothes." She said to her.

"O, you're officially my favorite." Clarke proclaimed as O came and helped her.

"Don't know why your husband can't do this, but still." O said.

Clarke nearly fell at that; she still was not used to be going called someone's wife, especially Bellamy's wife.

"Your mum wants to see you as well. She mentioned something about an injection?" Octavia trailed off slightly.

"Crap." Clarke mumbled. "Help me get up and dressed."

"Clarke, you do know Bellamy is going go kill me right?" O told her for the tenth time.

"Tell him I insisted." Clarke advised not looking at her as they made there way to Camp Jaha.

O was practically dragging Clarke there and she couldn't understand what the emergency was. Especially since, O had told her Bellamy wanted her on bed rest, until Aver's execution later tonight. Clarke had shrugged it off and made O come with her.

"He's going to kill me…" She moaned as they reached the gates to camp Jaha.

They opened after a brief hesitation and Clarke limped towards the gates, with O in tow behind her. She was still wincing when she saw her mother come forward; she hesitantly took Clarke from O.

Octavia turned expectedly from her and waited.

"I'm not leaving you." She told Clarke in Trigedasleng.

"Come with us then." Clarke replied in English to her.

O followed them begrudgingly, mumbling something about her being stubborn. Abby led Clarke inside the Ark and into the council room. Clarke looked worriedly at O.

"You should rest." Clarke told her concerned.

"You should rest." O replied.

Clarke was about to say something when a girl ran towards O. She called out to O in Trigedasleng and Clarke knew it was Anya's daughter. Clarke used O being distracted to her advantage and closed the door behind her and Abby. She was ushered to a seat and found both Kane and Jaha looking at her expectedly.

"How are you?" He asked bluntly.

She was staring at him shocked, that he was even sitting there. "I'm fine thank you."

Kane nodded understanding. "We understand a grounder decided to try and kill you."

Clarke nearly snorted at his dry humor. "I have the scar and stitches to prove it."

Abby ignored them both. "Anya promised me she would pay."

"She will " Clarke said sorrowfully. "With her life."

"We need to know about the alliance." Kane told her getting straight to the point.

"Tomorrow we leave to go back to there camp, you know the rest. We trade between the clans. I'll work with Nyko, one of the healers for both clans. From then we can go on." Clarke told him truthfully. "No more wars."

"You need to be our eyes and ears Clarke. Remember you protect your people." Jaha told her quickly.

Clarke snapped at that. "My people? Who are my people? The 100? The grounders?"

"Clarke." Abby said to her. "We are your priority."

Clarke bit her lip. "I will protect my people. But I need to speak to you alone, mum."

Abby nodded towards them all and they left, the door slammed behind them. Clarke stood, holding herself up against the table. Abby quickly pulled a needle out and as soon s it was out it was in Clarke's skin.

"How long will it last?' Clarke questioned quickly. "I need to know."

"Clarke." Abby whispered. "It's only for four months."

"But do you have more? Or is it teas from then on, because soon I'll be running out of options mum." Clarke told her sternly. "I can't do that."

"We will find something, a way I promise." Abby told her. "Your doing so well and I'm so proud of you, when I think of what you went through yesterday. You are so much like your father and he would be so proud of everything that you have achieved." Abby finished.

"Thank you." Clarke told her mum. "I guess this is goodbye, I don't know when I'll see you again."

Abby hugged Clarke tight. "Be strong. It wont be that long."

Clarke was about to say something when a bang on the door came, Abby went and opened it to find Kane looking slightly anxious.

"Bellamy's outside." O told her looking slightly worriedly.

Clarke wobbled over to her mum and hugged her once more and then O wrapped her arm around her.

"Time to go." Clarke told her as O led her away.

Abby and Kane followed behind her. When they walked outside, they found Bellamy arguing with some of the guards outside the Ark, Clarke sighed at him. O walked towards him.

"He's so pissed." O said as they watched Bellamy push a guard.

"Would you calm down?" Clarke finally called out to him.

Bellamy's head snapped up to the two of them as they made there way out. His eyes narrowed on Clarke and he stalked towards them. He roughly grabbed O by the wrist.

"What the hell were you thinking O? Going to an enemy camp on your on with a potential enemy." He yelled at her, in his language.

Clarke would only make out certain words. She felt a burst of fury explode inside her, she new O could defend herself but the way he was holding her. Clarke pushed on Bellamy's chest hard, she winced when it went right through her leg, bus she held her ground.

"Be careful with her." Clarke tried not to shout. "You have no right to be angry at her."

O was aware that she was now in the middle of a fight with two very dangerous and strong-minded people. She took a few steps back from both, praying they would realize where they were. Bellamy was furious she could see it in his face. He stalked forward to her, and stood right in front of her towering over her, almost intimidating her.

"Somehow it also seems to come back to you, princess." He sneered in Trigedasleng.

"This is none of your concern, O came to help me. You shouldn't even be here." Clarke told him harshly. "These are my people."

Bellamy's face changed. "They are not your people."

"They are as much as my people as the Grounders are mine." Clarke told him in Trigedasleng. "Stay out of it."

Bellamy's nose flared. "Not when you drag my sister into it."

"Bell." Octavia called out gently. "Remember where we are."

Clarke's eyes flickered around them, and couldn't help but notice they had an audience.

'We are going, right now." He sneered to Clarke. "You will rest until I say otherwise."

"I don't take orders from you, but yes we should leave." Clarke agreed.

Bellamy indicated for O to start walking forward and she did. Clarke nearly fell when she moved away, how did Bellamy expect her to walk now?

He held her eyes for a few minutes before he muttered something under his breath and sighed kissing her head gently. Clarke frowned in confusion, until she felt her arm underneath her knees and suddenly she was being carried. Clarke was about to protest, when she saw the looks that her people where giving them, she knew better than to say anything else.

They were out of the gate in no time and were back at the camp before Clarke even realized. Bellamy had made it clear, that O had to follow them back to the hut, something that Clarke found herself questioning. When they got there, they found Lincoln pacing.

"Thank god." He said to O. "I was worried sick about you."

Bellamy dropped Clarke on the bed roughly. She went to move.

"Don't even think about it." He called to her. "I swear I will tie you down."

"I was fine." Octavia replied softly.

"You have to be careful O." He told her firmly.

"O, Anya has agreed that your marriage will take place after Aver's execution. But Lincoln is right, you need to be careful now." He shot Clarke a look. " Especially since my niece or nephew is in there."

Octavia gasped and looked at Lincoln who shrugged. "He figured it out."

"You aren't mad?"

Bellamy sighed sitting down on the bed, eyeing Clarke wearily.

"I was before I realized it was going to happen sooner or later, but don't be so careless in future." Bellamy scowled.

O shrank a little.

"I'm happy for you, both of you." He declared shocking almost everyone in the room.

O went and pulled him into a quick hug. "Thank you big brother."

He let her go and looked to Clarke.

"I'll see you later. My wife and I have some things to discuss." Clarke's eyebrows rose.

O and Lincoln didn't need to be told twice and left before Clarke had a chance to say anything.

Bellamy spun around to look at her and Clarke found herself dreading the conversation that was about to come.


End file.
